


An Addiction

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: The Time When... [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time when Kurt admits to himself that he is addicted to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Addiction

Everyone is addicted to something in some shape or found. Some people are addicted to conventional things such as a tv show or a certain type of coffee while some unconventional like drugs and what nots. Everyone has some kind of addiction that they simply can’t get enough of.

Well, Kurt realised he was addicted to Sebastian’s laugh. Not the laugh Sebastian usually lets out when he watches videos that involves people falling on their ass. Not the kind of laugh that involves him holding his stomach, eyes closed shut as he tries to gasp for air, like the time they watched Zootopia and enters the sloth scene. Not that kind of laugh either. It’s the kind of laugh that sends shivers through Kurt’s body and feeling him up with warmth. The kind of laugh that starts of as nothing, as though the latter couldn't breathe and when he is eventually done laughing, the grin wouldn't leave his face. That kind of laugh is what Kurt is addicted to.

Kurt watched Sebastian with a small smile as he finally managed to get through the layers of wrapping paper and unwrapped his gift. There wasn’t any special occasion in the Hummel-Smythe household which deserved Sebastian a gift but Kurt always believed that one doesn’t need an occasion to give gifts.

_And there it was_. That laugh which Kurt loves hearing. The short gasp of disbelief followed by _that laugh_ , slightly breathy, a few seconds of silence before the laughter continues. Kurt let himself melt into a puddle of goo at the way Sebastian was staring at him with a grin plastered on his face.  He felt himself being pulled towards Sebastian before the latter grabbed his face and planting a kiss on Kurt’s lips with a loud ‘muah’.

“Babe! You didn’t! Two tickets to Paris? Just when I told you missed being there a couple of months ago?” Sebastian breathed out, staring at the two tickets in his hands in disbelief,“ where did you get the tickets from? What about Jamie? She has preschool and who’s going to take care of her while we’re gone? What about work for both of us?”

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly as Sebastian continued fretting over the impromptu holiday,“ I already took care of everything alright? I’m offended Bas. As if I wouldn’t think of a million ways that could go wrong and _not_ come up with a solution.”

Sebastian let out another of Kurt’s favorite kind of laughter, before slapping his forehead in mock surprise, “of course. What was I thinking?”.

“You weren’t, as usual. That’s why you have me,” Kurt teased, poking Sebastian at the side while sticking out his tongue playfully.

Kurt beamed with delight when he heard that laughter again. There is no way he’ll ever get sick hearing that.

“Yep, that’s the only reason why I have you,” Sebastian retorted back jokingly, returning the pokes given to him before enveloping his boyfriend in a hug.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably not my best work I've written, mainly due to the length of it. I might add on in the future if I feel the need to.


End file.
